This invention relates to an optical system for color separation and a method of manufacturing the optical system.
Optical systems for color separation are used in color television cameras. A typical color separation optical system includes an arrangement of prisms separating incident light into a plurality of colors of lights. In such a color separation optical system, temperature variations cause expansion and contraction of parts, shifting light paths. The shifts of the light paths degrade the registration between component color images derived via a camera using the color separation optical system. The degradation in the registration lowers the resolving power of a composite image.